


Sweet Dreams

by Paintergirlcm



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I promise I love Eugene, M/M, Some Fluff, Some Plot, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintergirlcm/pseuds/Paintergirlcm
Summary: I Know this chapter is short but I really wanted to get this story out there. It was Originally a One-shot but I haven't finished the ending so I thought I turn the first part into a chapter. Don't expect a really long story or for the story to be that deep. I started writing this Fic in August. If I got any Grammar/spelling wrong please inform me.Thank you for reading <3





	Sweet Dreams

Eugene woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He rolled over trying to let sleep take hold of him again but, when it didn't he begrudgingly got out of bed. As he stepped out of bed he shivered at the sudden temperature drop. Grabbing the pushed back comforter, he wrapped himself back into the warm bliss of the cloth. He made his slow and sleepy descent into the kitchen.

Once he reached the destination, he was unsurprised to find Zach wearing a bright pink apron, a gag gift from ned, given on their wedding day, that Zach just happens to fall in love with, and a stack of pancakes on the plate beside him. Just enough to feed an army. A smile found its way on Eugene's lips and, being the little shit he was, decided to sneak up and scare the unsuspecting boy.

Putting one foot in front of the other, slowly he made his way behind Zach. Opening his arms he got ready to attack, all of a sudden Zach turned around and screamed, scaring Eugene making him jump up into the air and scream. When Eugene fell back he tripped on the comforter around his feet and fell on his back. He let out a fake groan of pain as Zach laughed his ass off at Eugene’s misery. Zach kneeled next to him to ask if he was alright, but couldn't get the words out around all the laughter and just ended up laying on the ground next to him. Eugene had started laughing along with him and soon they both were laughing together. The laughter soon started to fade and they just laid there enjoying the presence of each other.

That was until they smelled something burning. They both quickly got up before the smoke alarm could go off and turned off the burner and moved the pan. Eugene realizing there was no threat leaned on the counter watching Zach try and salvage the burnt pancake. Once Zach realized it was unsalvageable he grumpily threw it away; Turning he leaned against the counter facing Eugene his gazing that was loving was now melancholy.

“Please ... Don't be sad. They tried their best," he stated in a sad, pleading tone.

The room was suddenly cold the kind of cold that you feel after a loved one has died. It was as if all the love and joy in the world had been sucked out and, all that was left was misery. It was suffocating.

“ What do you mean?” Eugene asked confused at what Zach was talking about.

“Eugene… promise me you won't give up.” He simply stated back his eyes full of melancholy.

Suddenly the room transformed shifting from their kitchen to a hospital room. The air was still cold and, the sharp silver of the medical equipment wasn't helping the feeling at all.

“SURVIVE FOR ME,” Zach said screaming his face was wet with tears the rooms cold atmosphere was suddenly filling any room that he had left to breathe. The sudden lack of oxygen caused his body to go into a state of panic, making his insides want to be thrown up. “PLEASE, Please promise me, please…” He stumbled his way to Eugene falling last second into his arms "please... I love you Eugene," his voice was growing softer as Eugene's vision was fading black "... good...bye..". Eugene fell down to the floor with Zach in his arms. A part of him knew what this meant, but Eugene couldn't believe it. Hell, he could barely handle not believing it.

“no… no wait don't go,” Eugene said his own voice moving away from him, the darkness slowly covering his vision. He felt Zach disappearing from his arms. The world around him was shattering. If Eugene had been screaming it certainly wouldn't have been heard for the silence muffled any screams he'd been emitting.

**Author's Note:**

> I Know this chapter is short but I really wanted to get this story out there. It was Originally a One-shot but I haven't finished the ending so I thought I turn the first part into a chapter. Don't expect a really long story or for the story to be that deep. I started writing this Fic in August. If I got any Grammar/spelling wrong please inform me.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
